


Blanket Hog

by Flicker_Dragon



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Dragon/pseuds/Flicker_Dragon
Summary: Beca keeps stealing the blankets. Chloe is not impressed.





	Blanket Hog

At precisely 3:49 AM Chloe Beale woke up with a jolt. The cold air nipped at her exposed skin, and for a moment all she could do was lie there, on the slightly lumpy mattress listening to the muffled snoring of her two roommates, in a sort of after-sleep stupor, before her brain woke up and she came to her senses. One thought registered in her mind.

She was cold. 

Then:

Dammit Mitchell.

With an undignified grumble she rolled over and grabbed the blankets back off her gently snoring roommate, who had cocooned herself in them. At this disturbance her roommate stirred, then as Chloe wriggled around under the covers to find a comfortable position, her eyelids fluttered open. To chocolate brown eyes blinked groggily before settling to rest upon the accusing blue eyes of her ginger companion. Chloe watched as the chocolate eyes widened as their owner came to her senses, then they looked away, guitily as the situation became apparent to them.

Chloe looked away and yawned, snuggling back down under the warmth of the covers. 

"That's the 3rd time this week Beca..." she grumbled, half heartedly. It was hard to be mad at Beca, especially early morning, sleep deprived, 'I'm going to scruntch my nose up in the cutest way' Beca, but Chloe was trying her best. Over the past week or so, Beca had been waking Chloe up at God knows what hour, because she had been stealing the blankets. 

"Sorry, Chlo..." Beca mumbled, looking sheepish and apologetic. "It's just... it's gotten pretty cold lately. Especially after Amy did that front flip into the heater."

Chloe set slip a small giggle at the memory, and Beca smiled under the covers. It was a long story, one that involved Bumper, a burrito and another breakup. Needless to say, the incident had become a bit of an inside joke after that. 

"You owe me big time after waking me up so often." 

"Yeah, I know." 

Chloe rolled over, her eyes fluttering shut. Then her foot brushed against something, something cold. 

"Jeez Beca, your feet are freezing!" Chloe exclaimed rather loudly. There was a moment of silence, then Fat Amy grunted in her sleep. Beca and Chloe exhaled in relief.

"We need to fix this," Chloe continued firmly, abit slightly quieter. 

There was some movement, then Beca felt two warm arms snake around her middle, something, incredibly warm and soft press against her back.

"What are you doing?" Beca hissed, mostly out of surprise.

"Warming you up," was the happy response.

Beca sighed, unable to stop herself from relaxing into Chloe's comforting embrace. Chloe was so close, she could smell quite clearly the scent of her strawberry cream shampoo, and feel the warmth of her breath as it tickled her ear. 

She sighed again, this time out of contentment and nestled into her Chloe's embrace. 

"Remember, I'm still a prickly porcupine," Beca mumbled sleepily.

"Of course, you're my prickly porcupine," Chloe whispered into Beca's hair, pulling her closer.

They fell asleep like that, smiles happy on each of their faces, tangled in each other's embrace. After that, Beca never did need to steal the covers again.


End file.
